starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sacorria
Sacorria era un planeta agrícola del sistema Sacorriano, situado en el borde del Sector Corelliano. Historia Sacorria fue durante la mayor parte de su historia un mundo tranquilo y apartado con leyes muy estrictas. Estaba gobernado por la Triada Sacorriana — un consejo secreto de dictadores compuesto por un humano, un drall y un seloniano. Se conocía muy poco sobre la identidad de los tres miembros e incluso sus nombres eran desconocidos. Sin embargo, los selonianos en Sacorria eran conocidos por ser descendientes de una guarida deshonrada. En las primeras décadas, la Triada era poco más que un títere del Diktat Coreliano, aunque en la época de la Crisis Coreliana, controló Sacorria y aprobó una serie de leyes restrictivas. Entre estas leyes se encontraba la prohibición de las mujeres a casarse sin el consentimiento de sus padres y la ilegalización de casarse con cualquier extranjero del planeta. En el año 18 DBY, el mismo en que tuvo lugar la Crisis Coreliana, Lando Calrissian y Luke Skywalker viajaron a Sacorria. Lando convenció a Luke para que le ayudase en su particular búsqueda de esposa. Entre los objetivos de su lista, estaba Tendra Risant, una sacorriana nativa y rica heredera. Al final, Calrissian se dio cuenta de que ella era su verdadero amor y ambos terminaron enamorándose. Desafortunadamente, la relación se interrumpió cuando Lando y Luke fueron expulsados por la Triada; ya que para Tendra era ilegal casarse con un extranjero. Mientras, la Triada había comenzado su complot para forzar a la Nueva República a reconocer al Sector Coreliano como un estado independiente. Para alcanzar este objetivo, dieron su apoyo a grupos insurgentes del sistema Coreliano tales como la Liga Humana de Corellia, la Guarida Suprema de Selonia y los Dralistas de Drall. La Triada también tomo el control de la Estación Centralia al percatarse de sus poderosos repulsores planetarios, de los campos de interdicción y bloqueo y de su capacidad para destruir estrellas que podía servirles contra la Nueva República. Consiguieron hacer funcionar la estación y la utilizaron para proyectar al hiperespacio ráfagas repulsoras hacia determinadas estrellas para que se convirtiesen en supernovas y generar un amplio sistema de campo de interdicción que impediría el viaje hiperespacial. Sin embargo, su plan se les volvió contra ellos cuando Thrackan Sal-Solo, líder de la Liga Humana los traicionó y activo un campo enorme de bloqueo para evitar la visita del Jefe de Estado Leia Organa Solo que venía para negociar con la Triada. En represalia, la Nueva República contactó con sus aliados bakuranos, a través de Luke Skywalker, quien les convenció para que prestasen su flota de defensa compuesta de un [[Crucero Ligero clase Namana|Crucero Ligero clase Namana]] y tres [[Destructores clase Bakura|Destructores clase Bakura]]. Esta pequeña flota estaba equipada con unos potentes artefactos HIMS que permitían a las naves viajar a través de los campos de interdicción y que entraron en acción en la Batalla de la Estación Centralia. Durante la batalla, derrotaron a ochenta naves sacorrianas y corelianas, aunque la mitad de la flota bakurana quedó destruida para la llegada de los refuerzos del Almirante Ackbar. A continuación, la Nueva República pudo tomar el control del planeta y arrestar a la Triada. Entre bastidores *El mapa de la galaxia de Star Wars Insider 65 muestra erróneamente dos Sacorrias en el mapa. La válida es la que está más cerca de Corellia. Star Wars Message Boards: Galaxy Map Discussion Apariciones *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Star by Star'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Unifying Force'' Fuentes *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' Issue 7 Notas y referencias Categoría:Agrimundos Categoría:Planetas del Núcleo Categoría:Sector Corelliano